A Garden of Lies
by white pedal
Summary: "And I will do what ever it takes to keep anyone from knowing the truth!" Siegfried panicked."Mother stop!" The gun went off.


_It's amazing what the Soaps can inspire people:) So I had this idea for a while, Siegfried and Leon's relationship interested me as well as the whole Shroeder family. I often wondered why Leon was different, so then this came into mind. Warning this may be disturbing to some readers so if you start getting uncomfortable reading this you may leave._

_Enjoy_

Siegfried stood in front of his mother with a icy glare in his eyes. His mother,Lady Von Shroeder, was wide eyed as she saw her son with such a venomous look, Siegfried looked stressed out as his usually combed long hair was twinged and he didn't get much sleep so he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Siegfried! What is the meaning of this?" His mother demanded " Why are you in my bedroom! You know very well that you and Leon are not allowed in here!"

"...That is what I wanted to talk to you about, mother." his mother backed up a bit when she heard a dangerous growl in his voice.

He pulled something from his suit. It was a tape recorder that was from the late nineties. He pressed on it and it played.

"_Are you sure about this Dame Von Shroeder?" _Said a male voice on the tape recorder. Lady Von Shroeder froze as she heard the voice.

"_Yes! I do not want anyone to find out about this! It is bad enough that I lost control at the party and ended up conceiving. But if anyone found out what else I have done It will destroy not only my reputation but it will destroy the reputation of the Shroeder family forever! I want you to have those people gone permanently understand!?"_

Siegfried's hand was shaking.

"_Very well, I will finish them off and change his records. No one will ever know."_

His mother was angry and shrieked. "Where did you get that!?" she demanded.

She walked over to Siegfried to grab the recorder. But Siegfried got it away from her and put it in his jacket.

"I don't think so."

"How did you get that recording Siegfried!?"

"...Quite simple," Siegfried started "While you were gone to Paris for your shopping spree Leon and I got hit by a drunk driver. I was fine but Leon had to rushed into the emergency room, the doctors said he needed a blood transfusion to save his life. That's when the fun began."

Siegfried started pacing the room around his now nervous looking mother.

"The doctors wanted Leon's birth certificate so we tried to find it so we can see what blood type he was. But for some reason we couldn't find it."

His mother was still and couldn't move.

Siegfried could have swore he could hear his mothers heart beat louder and faster. Her light brown eyes widened slightly as he son was circling her.

"I found it odd and maybe they lost it I tried finding his records I bumped into a doctor whose specialty was delivering babies. He said his name was Hubert Schadenfreude, and he happens to be the man you were talking to on that recorder, and the very doctor who delivered me."

"...I did not know he was still in practice," Lady Von Shroeder said.

"He isn't, he is serving a life sentence in prison."

"Really?"

Siegfried nodded and continued.

"I thought that since Doctor Schadenfreude was your doctor when you delivered me he might have Leon's records to. But when I tried contacting him someone told me he was in prison for the last thirteen years. And I found out why he was serving the life sentence and I found this disturbing actually," Siegfried stopped on his tracks and looks at his mother. "He was charged for organizing an illegal adoption scam on couples by giving them babies who already have parents."

The wheels in Elsa's head were starting to turn as Siegfried continued.

"So when I talked to the police while Leon was in the hospital they told me they did an investigation on him years ago. They told me his recent crime was kidnapping a young couples baby and they went to find their child, but they ended up disappearing without a trace."

He turns his body around to her direction.

"They disappeared in nineteen ninety-one. The same year when you told that doctor to finish off the people you desperately want gone."

Lady Von Shroeder huffed "Just a mere coincidence. Now get out of my bedroom this instant!"

"...I don't think so. Tell me who you sent Doctor Schadenfreude to attack and why!?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Tell me mother!"

"Tell you what!"

"The truth!"

Lady Von Shoeder was about to leave the bedroom. Siegfried stops her by grabbing her arm.

"Siegfried stop you're hurting me!"

"Tell me now! Who did you kill!?"

In the heat of the moment. Lady Von Shroeder shouted"I will not go to prison for those bastards death's!"

The room went dead silent.

Siegfried lets his mother free and froze. Lady Von Shroeder rubs her rist where her son grabbed her,she glared at Siegfried and breathed heavily.

"What?" Siegfried said quietly.

Lady Von Shroeder turned away in anger.

"I never wanted this to happen! I never wanted you, Leon or your father to ever find out. This whole conundrum started because of one mistake, at the party I had to much to drink and I ended up getting intimate with another man and ended up pregnant."

Siegfried was still in disbelief. If she ended up with child that means that Leon was the baby she had Mr. Von Shroeder is not his father.

"Leon is my half brother?"

"It's more than what you can imagine."

Siegfried was confused. What is his mother talking about?

"It was devastating. I never intended for it to happen, your father was furious when he found out about the pregnancy. We already had you to be the heir to Shroeder corp and a second baby would get in the way, but he didn't know he isn't the child's biological father and If he found out.."

Siegfried knew immediately what the consequences would be if his father had found out about the affair and he wasn't the father,"He would file for a divorce and you would lose everything." Siegfried finished.

"Yes," Lady Von Shroeder said "So from that point to avoid the truth from being exposed and ruining the reputation of our family I did everything in my power to terminate the pregnancy. From bumping into walls, falling down the stairs and doing alcohol."

Siegfried couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How could you!? You would do something so horrible, why couldn't you get an abortion to avoid doing such torture!?"

"The paparazzi would follow me and the public would find out about my attempt to get an abortion,"Lady Von Shroeder clenched her fist,"But none of those worked! And that night.." She started to shake. "While your father was on a business trip and the servants were gone I went into labor and doctor Schadenfreude was helping me deliver. And when I gave birth...the baby was a stillborn."

Siegfried went white as a sheet,"You succeeded in murdering your own child!" Siegfried seethed.

"..I had to Siegfried, I had no choice!"

"You had the choice to get an abortion!" Siegfried exclaimed furiously.

"I couldn't Siegfried! The media knew of my pregnancy and seeing that I gave birth to a stillborn I couldn't let the public see it, they will run tests to see how the baby passed away and the test will prove your father is not the child's father!"

"You could have gotten a private abortion!" Siegfried yelled, feeling rage boiling inside "For nine months you had been trying to terminate your pregnancy while there was a life growing inside you and you tortured and abused it! Instead of taking it out while it was still a embryo you were killing a child who you were carrying to full term! That's attempted murder!"

Lady Von Shroeder looked at Siegfried,"That's why after I gave birth I went to find another baby."

Siegfried was once again speechless.

"I knew that if this baby lived your father would see that the baby did not resemble him or you and that would be the end for me. So with doctor Schadenfreude's help we searched for babies to replace the one I lost and keep quiet about the paternity, from local orphanages to foster care but none of them satisfied me,"Lady Von Shroeder's eyes softened."But then..a miracle happened. As I was walking in the hospital to see doctor Schadenfreude, in the delivery room I saw a young couple giving birth. Soon the mother had a healthy baby boy, I knew immediately he would be the perfect stand in for the child I lost."

Siegfried's stomach started to tighten. He was having a gut feeling where this was leading to but he didn't want to believe it.

"You mean.." Siegfried said in a shaky voice "that baby was.."

Lady Von Shroeder nodded."The baby boy the young couple had, was Leon."

Siegfried felt his head starting to spin and was now feel ill. His world was crashing all around him, everything in his life was a lie from the beginning. Now that he knew that Leon is not his brother he felt like he had just died.

Lady Von Shroeder continued to talk."He was a healthy baby and looked just like a Shroeder," she said in a relieved voice "he was going to save my reputation and your father would avoid the suspicion of my cheating. I was lucky enough to see that he resembled you and he looked like he had my eyes, the problem however is that his parents were cuddling him so much that I didn't get the chance to take him."

Suddenly Lady Von Shroeder face darkened."But when I went into Doctor Schadenfreude's office he told me he can help me get Leon. He suggested I use the dead child I had and switch it with Leon, and he would tell the couple he died of sudden infant death syndrome. But they were to stubborn to believe it even though he showed them the body."

She looked up and Siegfried was startled when he saw a pinch of madness in her eyes.

"His father was doing the investigation and he traced it to Doctor Schadenfreude where he would end up finding Leon. That day I told him to finish that bastard off before he got to Leon, and he did."

"You.." Siegfried was feeling the anger growing inside "So the person he killed..was Leon's father?"

"Yes." She said.

Siegfried's jaw tightened.

"But even killing his father wasn't enough! soon his wife started to get involved..she should have just accepted that her child was dead and move on.."

"Oh my God!" Siegfried exclaimed as he fell backwards and fell on the bed.

"She did her own investigation and that bitch found out that Leon was in the castle. She went inside without security knowing and went to Leon's room to get him. But I stopped her."

Siegfried knew where this was heading.

"She demanded that I give Leon back but I refused. Leon belongs to me and the Shroeder family, she and I got in a physical fight. She was about to win, but luck was on my side as I had a knife with me..and I killed her."

Siegfried was having a mental breakdown. His own mother not only had an affair and ended up murdering her unborn baby, she went as far as to kidnap someone's child to save her reputation. She had slaughtered a family.

"I had Leon but from that point I couldn't stand to look at him. He was a constant reminder of what I did, and when I look at him..he looked just the woman who I had killed. So I did everything I could to keep him away from you, me and your father. He may live with us but I will never consider him as my son."

Siegfried shot up from his bed and went to his mother. A loud cracking sound filled the room and Lady Von Shroeder held her cheek. Siegfried had a terrifying expression of pure anger and he glared at his mother with enough venom to instantly kill the woman right here and there.

"How dare you!" Siegfried growled "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Siegfried?" Lady Von Shroeder said but was cut off.

"Don't you dare speak! this is the most unforgivable act anyone can commit! how can you do something so vile and disgusting!?"

Lady Von Shroeder was angry and shouted back.

"How dare you strike me! I am your mother! and who are you to talk, you brought shame to the Shroeder family by that little stunt yo pulled in the KC Grand championship when you gave Heir Kaiba the virus!"

Siegfried went wide eyed as his mother brought up the incident.

"Don't!" Siegfried said "Do not go there!"

Siegfried knew now what he did was wrong back at the tournament. He was selfish and he went as low as to use Leon as his pawn, he was still embarrassed by it and was ashamed for what he did. But this wasn't about his own mistakes. This was about his own mother killing a family and taking their child for own personal gain.

"Face it Siegfried you ruined our family's reputation so what makes you think you are the holy man in this!?"

"I didn't try to kill anyone! you murdered a family to keep your secret about your affair and that you killed your own child inside you so you can avoid father from finding out it is not his biological child!"Siegfried choked up a bit."And what is worse..is that Leon did have parents who loved him, and you murdered them for your own selfish needs. You and father neglected him and you kept me away from him! he was all alone his entire life and it was all because of what you did that started the whole mess! you took in a child you never wanted and you used him as a cover up so father won't leave you and you won't go to prison!"

"I did this for you and the family!"

"Enough!"

Siegfried couldn't take this anymore. All of this was too much for him, his whole life was unraveling around him. Siegfried looked at his mother.

"And what I am agonizing over about is how Leon is going to react when he finds out what you have done to him and his real family!"

"I will never tell him!"

Siegfried gave her a cold glare."...If you will not tell him the truth,then I will."

Siegfried went over to the phone on his mothers nightstand. She panicked and chased after him as Siegfried picked up the phone to dial the police.

"Get away from the phone!"

Lady Von Shroeder demanded as she grabbed Siegfried's shirt collar,but Siegfried had the upper hand and pushed her away. As the phone picked up his ripped the phone out of his hands and smashed it.

"I can't let you do this Siegfried!" she exclaimed "Now that you know the truth..I have no other choice." She went to her dresser and pulled something out something.

Siegfried was in horror when she brought out a gun and pointed it at him. Lady Von Shroeder had insanity in her eyes and Siegfried knew that his mother will do whatever it takes to keep her secret.

"You are not going to tell anybody and you will not tell Leon! everyday I have to live with fact that I killed his real mother with my bare hands. I lay awake at night thinking about what I had to do to get that boy into this family!"

Lady Von Shroeder started shaking violently with the gun in her hands.

"When I look at Leon..he looks so much like the woman I killed that sometimes I wanted to strangle him and end his miserable life right there!"

"This is all your fault!" Siegfried "You had his parents killed!"

"I had to do it to avoid your father leaving me and going to prison!"

"I doesn't matter anymore! killing your unborn child and Leon's family and making him an orphan is ten times worse than you cheating on father! you turned yourself into a murderer because you couldn't own up to your mistakes and take responsibility! and the baby, Leon's parents and Leon had to suffer because of what you did!"

Lady Von Shroeder was at her breaking point. Her blonde hair was a mess as a piece of it fell on her face, her light brown eyes were wide and her pupils were small.

"And if you kill me now mother, you are just adding more inner demons and bringing yourself closer to the brink of insanity. Just put the gun down and turn yourself in before anyone else gets hurt!"

"No Siegfried!" his mother screams "If they find out I will go to prison! they will put me in the mental institution like they did with your father! I refuse to end up like him!"

She loads the gun and points it at Siegfried."And I will do what ever it takes to keep anyone from knowing the truth!"

Siegfried panicked.

"Mother stop!"

The gun went off.

* * *

Siegfried was in the hospital in the waiting room. He had a bandage on his arm from where he had been shot, so he didn't wear his pink coat but the white under shirt with his sleeves rolled up.

"Herr Von Shroeder?" Said a middle aged doctor.

Siegfried got out of his chair with worry in his eyes."Yes, how is he?" Siegfried held his breath for the worst.

The doctor smiled at him and fixed his glasses.

"We found a donor and the operation was a success, he will be able to walk out of here in about a week."

Siegfried was relieved and was never so happy in his whole life. His brother was alright.

"May I see him?" He asked.

The doctor nodded."He is asleep however so you might to be quiet." He said.

As Siegfried walked towards Leon's room. He was stopped by two police men.

"Herr Shroeder, I am afraid we have some bad news,"

"What is it?" Siegfried ask, he was a bit irritated as he really wanted to go see Leon.

"We couldn't find your mother, she disappeared from Shroeder castle."

After Lady Von Shroeder shot Siegfried in the arm, one of the maids came in to see the commotion. She saw Siegfried holding his arm bleeding while his mother held the gun.

Lady Von Shroeder panicked and she ran out of the room. The maid called the police and an ambulance for Siegfried, the doctor says his injury were not serious.

Though he was more worried that his mother gone. He gave the police the recorder of her and Doctor Schadenfreude's plans. Though he made them promise to keep quiet about the incident from the public, Shroeder corp is already going through a lot since the KC Grand championship incident.

"But rest assured you we will find her. Good day." They left.

He prays that they will find her. After everything she's done she was going to pay for it, not to mention that she tried to kill Siegfried so it's clear she's gone crazy. To think she would kill her own child just to keep herself out of prison.

Then a scary thought came to him.

_"I will do what ever it takes to keep anyone from knowing the truth!"_

His mothers words repeated in his head. He remembered the insane and desperate look in his mothers eyes and how she didn't hesitate to shoot the gun at him, even if she wasn't thinking straight she would have done anything to keep Leon's paternity a secret. As well as her affair and the extreme measures she took to kill the child from her one night stand.

What frightened most is that she said that she wanted to kill Leon as well. And if he finds out than there was a possibility that she would go after Leon and kill him. Regardless that she needed him to be a stand in for her other child she still hated Leon.

Siegfried, however, will not allow that to happen. Leon may not be his biological brother, but Siegfried will always claim him as his brother.

He is his family now.

Siegfried opens the door. His eyes softened as he saw Leon asleep on the bed, his head was bandaged and had another bandage on his cheek. Siegfried went to sit on the chair next to him and gently grabbed his hand.

"Leon," Siegfried said quietly and softly "It's me, Siegfried." Siegfried started to cry.

"I'm right here Leon, and I always will be.."

He was extremely grateful that his little brother is alright. Though he wondered who gave him the blood? Leon was O positive and there weren't that many people with that blood type.

* * *

There was someone watching them through the window.

He smiled to himself knowing that his blood had saved the little boys life. Though it will take more than that to repent for his sins. He ruined the lives of Alister, Raphael and Valon and wanted to return to earth to able to fix the wrong doings he had done against them in his goal to take over the world.

He saved a life though and that was more than enough.

He pushed his violet blue hair out of his face and put on his cloak and disappeared.

_The End?_


End file.
